Loosing a bet
by all this goddamn pastry
Summary: Fran looses a bet to Mukuro and is doomed to wear a Lolita dress and be the Varia's  and Mukuro's  personal maid.  Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, another fanfic xD The idea for this one wa**

* * *

><p>"Shishou," droned a certain teal haired frog, "this isn't fair".<p>

"Kufufufu, sure it is, Little one, you lost, remember?" Froggy's 'master' replied from the other side of the ensuite door of the Frog's room. "Come on, Little one, I bet you look absolutely deli-uh...cute," the Pineapple insisted.

Fran sighed examining the fluffy pink and white Lolita dress 'Shishou' had made him wear. _I can't believe I lost a bet to that stupid Fruit, _Fran mentally snorted.

Mukuro smirked as he could only imagine his Little one in his dearest Nagi's cutest outfits. The pineapple had wanted to get back at his little frog for a while now, for all his ridiculous insults and constant complaining that he seemed to be quite good at despite his ever so monotone appearance.

"Do I need to break down the door, Little one?" the Fruit asked as he knocked on it again, trying his hardest to make Fran come out of the bathroom.

"No," Fran replied, pulling up the pink and white socks to hide more of his pale legs. He took a deep breath as he unlocked the door and took a step out into the main part of his bedroom, "Happy, Shishou?" he whined monotonously, tugging on the front part of the skit.

The tropical Fruit suppressed a laugh at this adorable site and smiled innocently, "Verry," the older man replied as he grabbed Fran's thin wrist and dragged him downstairs for the rest of the Varia to see.

Lussuria, The Varia's 'mama' or 'Gaylord' as Bel liked to put it, was the first to spot the adorable frog; much to Fran's dismay.

Luss giggled girlishly, "Oh Franny-kun, you're so lucky you fit into absolutely cute outfits," he almost squealed. The Gaylord raised a finger and rested it thoughtfully on his naturally high defined cheekbone and let out a sad sigh, "If only I could wear something like that..." His voice had dropped to a near whisper of disappointment.

Fran mentally face palmed and sighed, _Could this get any worse?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry for the short-ness of this, I wanna know where you guys want this story to go. I'm thinking along the lines of BelFran smut but meh. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh! Thank you so much for all the people who faved this and all. I'm really happy to see people like this and I can say my email inbox was FULL. I was over the moon. xD**

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer and I would like it if people could give me some ideas for this. **

**Sorry soooo much for the late-ness of this. I was procrastinating putting this up for a while and now I got around to doing so. **

Fran sighed, struggling to keep his emotionless façade as the boy heard a certain snicker coming from the large couch which sat almost in the centre of the huge room. "Shishishi, Froggy, Pineapple told me you would be out maid for this week," Belphegor's usual Cheshire grin plastered too his face.

Fran silently grunted as he tried to ignore his annoying senpai, "And?..." Fran rhetorically asked, not wanting a reply from the annoying older male.

"Shishishi, Then Froggy, Get me a glass of cola and a plate of cookies, Mukuro said if you didn't do as you are told..." Bel paused for a second, allowing his grin to widen, "Pineapple said I can punish you,"

Fran mentally face palmed and sighed under his breath, "Yeah, yeah." Fran droned as he plodded unwillingly into the kitchen to appease the Fake-Prince's current request.

Fran uneasily strode toward where the prince was sitting and plonked a can of cola and a small plate of Lussuria's infamous chocolate-chip cookies. Fran tensed as he watched as Bel stared at the Frog through his blonde bangs

_Shit! Why does he have to stare at me like that, it's just plain...creepy!_ Fran thought as he quickly moved away from the fallen prince, mainly because the dress Fran was wearing was making him feel more uneasy about this but also because he didn't know what part of him Bel was staring at.

Who knew the Frog looked so good in a dress? Bel now captivated at the boy in front, hadn't realised he was staring until the blushing Frog spoke.

"Senpai," The smaller male finally said, his irritation had yet to leak into his tone.

"Stop staring at me like that, you're such a pervert," Fran stated emotionlessly. The Frog left the now blushing Prince to himself as he exited the room.

Belphegor's grin faltered a little as he watched his adorable and slightly annoyed Frog leave the room.

"Shishishi," _Froggy, you shouldn't talk to people like that, They might just jump you_, he smirked as he picked up a cookie and bit it.

The little frog sighed in irritation as he entered his bedroom "Shishou, get out of my room," the smaller one almost mumbled.

"Oya oya? Having fun, Little one?" Mukuro smirked mockingly at the younger male who was mentally cursing the tropical-haired fruit.


	3. Chapter 3

Fran sighed and tugged at his dress, "Didn't you have anything bigger or are you just a pervert?" Fran monotone as he shot an unnoticed glare at the fruit.

"Oya oya, is little one on his period?" Mukuro smirked as his comment obviously annoyed the younger boy.

Fran said something incoherent as he sat down on his bed. He punched Mukuro hard in the jaw, "Stop staring pervert, Get out of my room."

Mukuro put his hands mockingly in the air, "Sorry, I forgot, your on your rags,"

Fran threw his frog hat at Mukuro angrily, the large annoyance just missed the pineapple and slammed against the door just as Mukuro left. "Shishou wa aho desuyo*..."

Fran mentally cursed and pulled his pillow closer to his head, lying down on the soft feather filled cushion. The boy frowned and threw it against the door, falling next to the ugly frog hood. The stupid thing smelled like Mukuro.

_Stupid bastard, my room stinks like Shishou..._He cursed, drifting into a light sleep shortly after.

Grin on face, knives in hand, Bel stalked down the corridor in search of his favourite toy, a sinister idea planted in his corrupt mind. (Probably by Lussuria)

He reached the end of the hall and gently placed an ear against the wooden door, listening for stirring from within the room. Nothing. Bel's grin widened as he chucked, opening the door to his Froggy's room.

Bel cracked the door open and peered into the dark room, Once his target had been sighted, Bel crept into the room. He made sure to step over the discarded pillow and frog hat.

Bel made his way over to the sleeping boy. His features illuminated perfectly by the moonlight that poured into the room.

The prince smiled genuinely as he sat on the bed, ghosting his hand over his Frog, who fell asleep in the dress Mukuro made him wear.

"Senpai, don't stare at me." Came a small voice that could only belong to Fran.

Bel jerked his hand back, placing it down beside himself, "Froggy?".

Fran, keeping his eyes closed trying to sleep sighed, "Pervert senpai, get out of my room."

"Shishishi, Froggy, you can't tell a prince what to do," Bel retorted, rather poorly as he was still mesmerised by his Froggy.

Bel crept closer to Fran, placing his first kiss on Fran's soft lips.

**Cliff hanger~ dun dun duuuuun!**

**Hahaha, sorry guys. I'm looking forward to writing a kissing scene soon so keep up the reviews and awesome comments. xD**

"**Shishou wa aho desuyo*..." translates to: Stupid master. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to all the people who have supported me through this story~ Luv ya all!.**

**You all can have one of Mama Luss' cookies. 3  
>Remember, Reviews are love! 3 <strong>

* * *

><p>Bel crept closer to Fran, placing his first kiss on Fran's soft lips.<p>

Fran's eyes fluttered open as Bel put more pressure on his lips as the kiss deepened. Fran struggled a bit under the weight of Bel.

Bel broke the kiss and frowned, "Does Froggy not like it?" Bel asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

Fran blushed, "You're heavy," he commented, completely avoiding the question.

Bel looked down at the sheets and sat up, propping Fran on his lap, "Better?"

Fran shook his head, pulling the dress back over his thighs before his Senpai could see.

Bel frowned again before going back to kissing Fran's soft lips once more.

Fran's eyes widened Not again.. He thought as Bel started nipping at Fran's bottom lip.

Fran mentally sighed and parted his lips, allowing the Prince access to his warm mouth.

Bel dragged his tongue over the roof of his Froggy's mouth, Fran moaned slightly as he tried to pull away from his Senpai's grip before he got carried away. Heaven forbid he liked it.

Belphegor coaxed Fran's tongue into playing with his for a while, once in place, Bel bit down on Fran's tongue.

Fran pulled away quickly and shivered at the thought of what he'd just done.

"Ow...Senpai..." he whined, pulling his face blank once more.

Bel snickered, ruffling Fran's soft hair, "Good night, Frog."

Fran watched silently as Bel left his room. "Stupid fake Prince..." He grumbled irritably, rolling over and tried going back to sleep.

-OuO-

Fran rolled onto his back, bumping into something warm. "Nnn...Go away," he growled sleepily waving his hand at the thing next to him.

"Oya oya? Little One, that's not how you treat your darling Shishou~," Mukuro cooed snuggling into Fran's side.

Fran elbowed Mukuro in the head, "Nyeh...shoo".

Mukuro hugged Fran's small shoulders, "But Little one~"

Fran sat up rubbing his eyes, "Baka Shishou, Go away. Your perverted-ness is not needed here. Go bug Pervert Senpai or Mama Lussuria."

Mukuro 'hmf'ed and crossed his arms across his chest, "Little one-"

"I don't wanna hear your lame excuses...Just go," Fran said firmly, pointing toward the door.

Mukuro sighed, standing up, He bent down and kissed Fran's forehead, "Come down soon, you have training with me anyway," He said with a smirk.

The pineapple flashed a suspicious smile to Fran as he left.

Fran shivered and tried to push that image out of his mind.

Fran sighed and looked around his room for any change the perverted Pineapple might have done.

He frowned inwardly as he saw his frog hood on his study desk along with a new dress and hair ribbons.

"Stupid Pineapples and Fake-Princes..."

-o-O-O-o-

"Oh~ what an adorable dress~ I'm so jealous Fran-kun~" Lussuria practiacly squealed.

Fran mentally cursed Mukuro once more and continued his way to the kitchen.

Grabbing a slice of bread and a container of chocolate pudding Squalo had been saving, The Froggy made his way outside, now ready to begin with training.

"Kufufufufu~ Little one looks better in this dress~," Mukuro began, watching Fran grumpily eat Squalo's chocolate pudding.

"It's more, maid like~"

"It's stupid,"

"Little one, don't insult it like that~ Bel even helped me pick it out for you," Mukuro stated 'matter of fact-ly', Raising a finger to his chin.

Fran placed the plastic container aside and stood up, sort of in a fighting stance.

"Quit yer' yappin' and let's get this over with,"

Mukuro smiled, "Such a stupid boy".

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review~<strong>

**~say it with hearts; Cate~.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH Hey guys~ ^^  
>Me again with another chapter, thanks to everyone who is following or has favourite this story~ I love you all. You all get some of Lussuria's cookies. And maybe one of Bel-chan's knives. <strong>

* * *

><p>Fran jumped back, closely escaping a giant tidal wave of grey water that was Mukuro's illusion.<p>

Fran jumped up, gripping a tree branch and swung himself using oh so wonderful momentum to propel himself onto the branch when he perched.

Mukuro's hetrochromal eyes glinted darkly, _Little one is getting quicker on his feet.._The older illusionist thought, a smile snaking it's way onto his lips.

But let's see him dodge this...Mukuro lunged forward, his trident in hand, grin firmly on his lips. Mukuro jumped using one hand to swing himself into a branch close to Fran.

The pineapple narrowly missed Fran's neck as he skilfully swung his shortened trident. A few strands of teal hair was all that was damaged.

Fran leaned back, avoiding another attempt at his throat. He staggered a step back, _Damn, I can't move in this dress..._

"Kufufufu, Little one, your movements are stiff today, is something the mater?" Fran shook his head as creating an illusion to look like Fran had left a part of him open.

Mukuro, without thinking leapt at the chance bringing his trident up to deliver a side slash, "Kufufu, Little one, you shouldn't leave yourself open like tha-" Mukuro realised his mistake as he collided face first with a real illusion brick wall. Knocking the older man out cold.

Fran let a small victory smile tug his lips upwards, only by millimetres. "But I didn't, Shishou."

Fran re-adjusted his large frog hood on his head as he practically pranced into the mansion, he couldn't hep but let part of an emotion out. After all, he did just beat his master in a training battle.

Squalo was the first to notice Fran's unusual self, "VOOII! FRAN, what's with you, you're acting like the cat that ate the canary," Squalo commented as Fran twirled his way into the kitchen.

Bel sat on a stool arguing with Lussuria. Pfft, go figure.

"No reason... Do we have any more chocolate pudding?" Fran asked, completely ignorant to all the stared he was receiving.

The dress Fran was wearing caught Belphegor's eyes and he couldn't help but stare at Fran's double-takingly gorgeous figure, the way the fabric brushed against his thigh as the younger male twirled was almost mesmerizing.

Bel turned to Fran; "No stupid frog, you ate it all," Fran skilfully dodged three knives to the head.

"Still, you ate all the cake, Fake prince," Fran deadpanned.

Lussuria quickly stepped in between before the argument escalated.

"Between you two, you've eaten all the deserts in the house...How about you call it even and eat fruit?" Mama Luss almost pleaded and handed both Bel and Fran an apple.

Fran took the apple, wiped it against his frilly dress and took a relatively small bite.

Bel on the other hand crossed his arms across his chest in a huff, "No way is the Prince going to eat lowly commoner food,"

"Correction," Fran raised a hand.

Bel glared at the teal haired boy, "What?"

"Fake prince,"

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"you can stop it with the stupid knives, that only proves my point y'know.." Fran deadpanned.

Bel snatched the apple he had earlier refused and threw it at Fran's head. The apple bounced off the frog hood with what only could be described as a boing sound.

"You shouldn't waste food" Fran asked, re-adjusting the frog hood on his head.

Belphegor pushed against the counter, making more space for him to stand up, "rrrr.."

Bel left the kitchen with a few more incoherent curses.

Fran took another bite out of his apple, "What's up his ass?"

Lussuria walked up to Fran, prompting him to sit down on the chair Bel was once on.

Fran glared up at the flamboyant man, "What do you want?" Fran asked, reluctantly taking the seat.

Lussuria walked around the other side of the counter, "You should be more nicer to Bel-chan," Lussuria started. Fran knew he was in for it now. Mama Luss was about to give him another one of 'those talks'.

Fran mentally face-palmed; _Great, another lesson on friendship.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please, please review! I would love you for it!<strong>_

_**Say it with hearts; Cate~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for staying with this for all the people watching ^^  
>I know I say this with every new chapter but it still counts! It just shows how much I appreciate it. xD<strong>

**Also, Sorry for the mistakes I made in the previous chapter, I only noticed them after I had published...I'm kind of an idiot so yeah...Ahaha... I also wrote this in math class...I find I'm better at writing than what I am in maths...**

* * *

><p>What the Hell is this world coming to? That can't be right...that's not possible. That Fake Prince, with me? Yuck, I'd rather slash out my throat then be with him.<p>

"Lussuria, are you high?" Fran replied, on the inside he was freaking out beyond comprehension. Not that he'd show it on the outside. The younger boy took a shaky breath, How did he not notice this before?

"No, Fran-chan, I'm quite serious. Bel-chan is totally in love with you," he older male practically sung, giving Fran's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

The Gaylord adjusted the orange feather boa, fluffing it up, "Bel-chan is just too embarrassed to admit it to your face, you know, fear of rejection and such,"

Fran nodded slowly, finally coming to terms with the news. The only question running through his head now was 'why me'?

Belphegor was always picking on Fran, calling him names, stabbing him, using him for target practice, even name calling could've been put on the list. All Bel did was find a way to insult Fran in EVERY way possible.

Fran mentally face-palmed, maybe it was Bel's unique way of showing affection? Never, he was 'Prince the ripper' for crying out loud!

Lussuria placed a bowl of fresh, vibrant strawberries on front of Fran, "Just be nice to him, you'll see," was the last thing the flamboyant Peacock said before leaving the teen to himself.

Fran picked up a ripe red strawberry, "I guess I could try..." He sighed in defeat, popping the juicy fruit into his mouth.

"VRAIII, BEL, FRAN, Get your asses down here now!" yelled the ever obnoxious Squalo.

Bel who was already in the room to begin with, hissed at the sudden volume coming from the loud strategy captain. Bel was sprawled out on the leather couch watching the large television.

Since he was a Prince he didn't particularly feel like doing much today so after he ate breakfast, he had parked his princely ass in front of the telly and he wasn't about to move anytime soon. Until Squalo made him of course.

Fran sighed upon entering the room, "Yes, captain?" he asked with a bored yawn.

Squalo raised an eyebrow at the young illusionist then turned to where Bel was and raised his sword at the prince, "Voi! Bel, get your ass over here,"

With a forceful sigh Bel reached for the remote, turned the telly off and waddled reluctantly over to the two other males. "What?"

"You two have a mission," Squalo announced, handing Bel a few slips of paper. A regular routine for when the two had a mission.

Bel looked over the papers inked with details of their next targets.

"And I want this done properly this time," Squalo growled, remembering the mess he had to deal with after their last mission.

"Clean, untraceable kills, No dawdling either," Bel scrunched his nose, he rather liked toying with his targets, hearing those delicious screams and pleads drowned in outbursts of pain. Bel's smirk pulled his lips upward.

"Ushishishi,"

Fran bonked Bel on the head with his fist, "Senpai?"

Bel snapped out of thought, almost ripping that smirk clean off his face, "Don't hit the prince, peasant Frog".

"Don't think dirty thoughts," Fran retorted snatching the papers off Bel and stuffed them into his pocket.

"Who said the prince was thinking dirty? Frog.." Bel crossed his arms in a huff. As he usually did when he was sulking or was just acting childish.

"You had that creepy rapist grin on your face," Fran deadpanned.

Squalo's eye twitched, "Just get going already!"

* * *

><p>"Senpai, watch out," Fran warned, getting his illusionary bow and arrow ready for another fire.<p>

Bel held out his arm and Mink obediently clambered up Belphegor's arm and nestled on his neck. Bel jumped back, making the path clear while Fran sniped the rest of the men with illusions.

Bel looked up at the branch Fran was currently perched on, "No fair, I want to kill too!" Bel whined puffing his cheeks up with air as he childishly held his breath.

"Sorry senpai, I want to get paid too," the younger male replied, lowering his weapon. He looked down at Bel with the same blank tone. "Senpai, can you not stand under me? It's creeping me out..."

"Ushishishi, why? Because I can see your panties?" Bel mocked, petting Mink's soft head.

Fran blushed lightly, he was too far from Bel for him to notice, "Pervert, Senpai..."

"Froggy, there's no denying it, that dress makes you look so, so..." Fran raised an eyebrow, maybe Lussuria was right...

Fran sighed, shaking his head. No, he couldn't be thinking about that now. Fran lifted his weapon silently, getting a direct head-shot.

The man grunted as the arrow pierced his skull, killing him instantly. He fell with a dull thud, right behind Belphegor.

Bel's hidden eyes widened in slight shock, _how_ _did I not hear him behind me? I wasn't distracted..._

"Froggy?"

Fran jumped down off the branch, holding the dress down to his thighs so if wouldn't fly up. "You shouldn't let your guard down, Senpai," Fran butted in. "Maybe if you were fighting the enemy instead of me I wouldn't have to save your sorry ass," Fran stated bluntly, not liking the fact that he had to save Bel.

A light blush dusted Bel's cheeks, "Uh..Thanks...Frog."

Fran glared at Bel, So far, the way Bel had been acting, Lussuria had been right about Senpai.

"Senpai...I...Uh, L-like you," Uttered Fran rather quietly.

Bel turned to Fran, "Shishishi, what was that, toad?"

_Either 1, he didn't believe what I said or 2, he actually didn't hear me...What a bother._

"I-I like you..." Fran repeated, a little louder this time. It probably wasn't the greatest to say something like that in monotone...

Bel's cheeks darkened slightly with blush, "shishishi, Froggy isn't serious...is he?" _Why would Froggy say something like that? Is he trying to prank me? He's not doing a very convincing job with that monotone of his._

Fran nodded in reply and began to walk back to the castle. _Damn it, he doesn't believe me._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~ My chapters are getting longer, Huzzah!<strong>

**By far, this chapter has been the most fun to write...Sorry if parts don't make sense...I am an idiot after all. "OTL**

**-Cate~ 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Sighing thoughtfully, Bel toyed with a knife, flinging it up and catching it expertly every once in a while. "Froggy..."

A light knock was faintly heard by the Prince, He frowned snapping his head towards the direction of the door. "Is it Froggy?" Bel asked, hoping it was, he couldn't stand the fact that the stupid Frog was taking up all of his thoughts. Damn it he needed answers!

A small giggle was heard from the other side of the door as it cracked open slightly. A flash of green and red hair didn't go unnoticed.

_Damn, it's not him.._Bel mentally cursed the Frog once more. Why was that un-cute Kohai stagnating his thoughts?

Lussuria sighed as he let himself in, walking swiftly up the king-sized bed which occupied half the room.

"Bel-chan?" Luss began.

Belphegor sat up on his bed, "What do you want?" He somewhat hissed, turning away from the Gaylord's presence.

Luss' mouth made a sort of 'O' shape as he placed a pinkie up to his chin thoughtfully. "I actually wanted to talk about Fran-chan.."

Lussuria noticed straight away by his previous statement that he had Bel's full attention. Bel on the other hand tried to pretend he didn't care.

Luss smiled, Oh where to start.

* * *

><p>"Vrai! Maid Scum, Get me two cans of Coke and a clean cloth,"<p>

"Yeah, yeah..." Fran grimaced, His maid week had just officially commenced.

Collecting the asked items, Fran swiftly made his way up to a certain Sharks room, dumped off the items and left as fast as possible. Hopefully he could catch a glimpse of the T.V.

"Maid Trash, I want lamb for dinner, Tell Gay Trash," Xanxus growled as Fran tiptoed past said boss' room. Fran nodded in acknowledgment, noting his Boss he heard him.

Fran looked around the mansion for the rainbow Peacock of the Varia, although, For some eerie reason, he couldn't be found anywhere...

_How odd...normally he's all...in your face...I wonder if Senpai has seen him?_

* * *

><p>"So, Froggy likes me?" Bel blushed lightly at the thought, "So he wasn't joking".<p>

Belphegor looked from the plush red carpet to Lussuria who was watching Bel expectantly. Who nodded to Bel.

"Yeah, he's just to 'emotionless' to admit it, he just doesn't want to look bad in front of you, that's all," Lussuria smiled kindly toward Bel. _These two deserve to be together~ they just don't know it, Oh young love~_

Their conversation was interrupted by a certain Froggy standing at the door, a light pink dusted his cheeks from running, searching for the Varia's 'Mama'.

"Gay Trash, Bossu wants lamb for dinner tonight," Fran's usual monotone somehow managed to sound just like their man-period Boss.

Lussuria sighed sadly, "I guess it's time to make dinner anyway," He glanced down at Bel and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Hey, nobody touches the Prince!" Bel growled as Lussuria pranced out of the room, making sure his action left Bel's thick bangs displaced.

Fran sighed, letting himself into the Prince's room and sat down on the bed.

"So, what were ya' talkin' about?" Fran asked innocently, nervously looking up only to have his gaze met by a single honey brown eye peeking from behind Bel's royal locks.

Fran looked down to the gorgeously lush carpet; it had suddenly made itself rather attractive. Seeing as Fran would rather stare at it than Bel at this moment.

Bel's smirk found it's usual place, dragging with it Bel's usual snicker. "Ushishishi, wouldn't you like to know~"

Fran looked to the window with a bored look plastered across his race, "Knowing you, No."

Bel leaned closer to Fran, "Shishishi, what brings you to the Prince's room?"

"I was looking for Lussuria," Fran deadpanned, obviously creating a reason for Bel to kick him out. Fran reached into his pocket, pulling the slip of paper from their last mission. "Senpai, we forgot something.." He began, gaining an obnoxious snicker from the latter.

* * *

><p>Bel shivered against the cold rush of wind, pulling the fluff from his hood closer to his neck.<p>

"Froggy, where is this...place?" Bel asked, remembering what they had forgotten on their previous mission. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it on there before!

Fran didn't seem to be too interested, or bothered by it though. He didn't _seem_ to mind.

Fran stuffed the piece of paper back into his pocket and pointed ahead, to a run down old cabin. "That's it," The illusionist deadpanned turning to Bel, waiting for a reaction.

Bel wrinkled his nose, turning his head slightly. Bingo~.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, Senpai,"

"It's a dump,"

"It's been a while,"

Bel turned his head to the young illusionist, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Fran ignored his senpai, pressing his hand flat to the hard wooden door, some of the cracked paint broke and flakes peeled off onto the ground from Fran's touch. He pushed the door lightly; the door opened with a soft creak, familiar yet distant warmth came flooding back to the young illusionist.

"I used to train here, with Shishou," Fran said to no one in particular, it came out in a near whisper.

Bel grunted in acknowledgement, noting silently to Fran that he heard him; and followed Fran inside.

The room was dark apart from the pale light entering through the impossibly cracked windows. The windows themselves were coated in a light cloak of dust. The thousands of micro cracks refracting light to every angle; giving a slightly flecked look to the room.

Fran sighed, taking in the scent of the miserable room, it smelt dusty, and faintly of M.M's perfume. He smiled inwardly, taking in the room. It was exactly the same as he had left it.

Bel walked over to one of the only pieces of furniture in the room; A study desk. He opened it's only drawer, Fran didn't notice so the Prince continued his rummaging, pulling out a bottle of red wine, a notepad with a single red pen and a revolver. He sat the four items on the desk top and studied them a while, "Froggy, what's with these?"

Fran snapped out of his daze, he didn't know he was in. _Shit, he wasn't meant to find that... _

Fran turned to Bel, a slight pout on his lips, "Well,"

Bel was glaring at Fran through his bangs, obviously expecting an answer from the so called 'Frog'.

Fran swallowed a lump in his throat, "Well, ya' see," Fran started, unsure of weather he wanted to tell his Senpai.

"Froggy,"

"Okay, okay, I put them there," Fran looked down at the tattered rug under their feet, "For later,"

Fran lifted his gaze to the table, "For my last drink," He pointed to the bottle of '95 Chianti.

"To write down my dying will, and letters to people closest to me," His hand went from the wine to the notepad.

"And lastly," he picked up the gun, dusting it off carefully. "Well, you know what this is for".

Bel walked closer to Fran, placing a hand on the younger male's shoulder, giving it a somewhat comforting squeeze. "Does Fran really feel that he wants to die?"

Fran sighed, noticing the lack of 'Froggy' in Bel's last question; Bel was serious.

Fran took a step back, keeping his eyes on the gun.

"Fran?" Bel asked, once more; trying to get his Froggy's attention.

Fran placed the gun down on the table swapping it for the bottle of wine.

"Senpai, it's not like I pulled the trigger," Fran's late reply was kept at a mere whisper, Fran illusioned up a cork-screw to open up the wine.

The cork made a pleasant 'pop' sound followed by the rich liquid coming into contact with air; making a sort of hissing sound.

Fran smiled inwardly, taking a deep breath of the delicious fruity scent.

Bel sat down of the dusty wooden floor, gesturing with his hand for Fran to come sit next to him.

Fran sighed and reluctantly sat down near Bel, taking a swig of the gorgeous blood red liquid. Fran made sure not to flash Belphegor as he sat down. _Stupid dress..._

"Are you really that depressed?" Bel began, leaning back on his hands.

_Uh-oh, I'm in for it now, stupid Senpai, you're not allowed to go through people's shit!_

Fran shrugged, "It's not like my life is worth anything, I have that perverted Pineapple always on my case, There's everyone else in Varia, always bugging me, verbally and physically attacking me, There's you, Fake prince, and I'm a hit-man, Everyone wants me dead regardless".

Fran took another sip of the Chianti, followed by a deep breath.

"I was always picked on, nobody wants me, not even my parents, my father even tried to kill me **before** I was born," Fran looked down at the mass of frills in his lap.

Belphegor stared wide-eyed at Fran, "That doesn't matter, All of that is irrelevant! That's nothing to complain about,"

Fran slapped Bel across the cheek, leaving a stinging mark, "That's because when I say it, it never sounds as bad, There is no way to put it except for, I hate my life and everyone says I'm better off dead so why don't I make them happy for once," The soft sting of tears threatened to invade Fran's vision.

Bel leaned across Fran, grabbing the wine bottle out of his small hands.

Fran brought his knees up to his chest, placing his face in the tops of his knees. "Even you said it, 'Shishishi, Stupid Froggy should go die in a hole'," Fran mimicked Bel's voice perfectly, almost making Bel choke on the wine he was holding in his cheeks.

Bel swallowed hard, coughing a bit, "I didn't mean it," He looked down at the miserable lump of black, white and frills, "Fran shouldn't take people so seriously, Froggy can't die".

Fran felt warmth envelope his sides, as he was pulled into a hug, "But this is now, and Froggy is not allowed to die, if you do, I'll kill you," Bel nuzzled Fran's neck, "Okay?"

Fran nodded, a sudden drowsiness took hold of him, "Okay," he gave another light nod into Bel's chest as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Woaa~ Long chapter is long~ I'm soooo happy.<br>I have a few more fluffy little bitey plot bunnies jumping around in my head I want to put into the story so there will be a few more chapters~**

**Once again, Please Review!**

**If I get anough reviews I can add some lemmons at some point. ;D**

**-Cate~ 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Weeeeeee~ I finally get around to type up this chapter after such a long wait. Weeeee I'm soooo hyper~!**

**Okay, I'm gonna start writing!**

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll be okay?" A hushed voice asked, seeming to move around the room.<p>

"It's just a fever, He'll be fine," Came another voice, this one sounded gayer than the previous one.

"Bel-chan," the gay one started, "What happened? Was Fran-chan alright when you two set out?"

The other person, presumably Belphegor, remained silent, probably shrugging or something.

Fran's teal eyes fluttered open; he blinked a few times to get used to the light for he'd been asleep for a while now. His head pounded as he tried to sit up so he just gave up on the idea of walking and lay back down, hoping his previous action went unnoticed by the two others in the room. His eyes wandered around the room for a bit, trying to find the source of the sudden squealing.

"Oh, Fran-chan, you're awake~" The Gaylord sung, prancing over to where Fran lay. "I was getting worried if you were ever going to wake".

Fran's groan of protest to the sudden noise went unnoticed by the colourful man until a knife came whizzing past his only lock of brightly coloured hair.

Lussuria glanced back to Belphegor who was holding three more knives just waiting for the Gaylord to mess up, "Now, now, Bel-chan,"

Bel clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Peasant, get away from the Frog," Belphegor ordered, walking closer to the two, His Cheshire grin never leaving its rightful place.

Lussuria's cheery expression dropped, "But Bel-chan~," He tried to protest. Belphegor held up his knifes again, waving them in the peacock's face.

"Leave the prince's room," Bel said again, making himself clear. A prince should never have to repeat himself. It means that the peasant didn't listen the first time he was ordered.

"Mou…" Lussuria looked down at Fran –who was totally out of it- and walked out of the excessively red room. "Fran-chan," He called from the doorway, "if you need anything, just give me a shout, Okay sweetie?" A knife embedded itself in the doorframe, next to Lussuria's ear, "Okay, Bel, I get it".

Fran sighed, closing his eyes with a tired groan, he brought his hand up to his face; felling the immense heat radiating off , it was little wonder as to why he felt like shit.

Feeling the bed suddenly dip at his side, as weight was put on he opened one eye to half glare at whatever it was that was disturbing his sleep. He instantly recognized the copious amounts of blonde and tried to swat it away. "Neh, go away, Senpai," he whined as Belphegor placed a refreshingly cool have against his cheek. His throat felt like it was being ripped apart with every word; maybe he should just not talk much. Although, for Fran, that may pose to be a little difficult.

"Woah, Froggy, You're burning up," You need to cool down before your fever get's any worse," Bel's voice sounded unusually calm for a psycho fake prince. _Maybe all this heat's making me delusional_, Fran pondered to himself. He didn't notice Bel had left him until a small, wet towel was placed on his forehead.

"Froggy, here, Take these," Bel said, offering Fran two small pills and a glass of water. The older assassin helped Fran to sit upright. Why in the hell was Senpai being nice? This is most defiantly suspicious…

The prince waved his hand in front of his Kouhai's face, "Frooooogyyyy~" he sung, trying to snap Fran back into reality. The prince hated being ignored, especially when he was being nice.

Fran heaved a sigh looking back up at his Senpai sleepily, "Aaah~," He opened his mouth, gesturing to the older man to give him the pills. Bel looked away, trying so hard to fight back the blush trying to force it's way onto Belphegor's cheeks. Bel turned his head back slightly to the Kouhai, Who was waiting rather patiently for Bel, mouth still agape.

"Fine," Belphegor placed the two green and white capsules into the Frog's mouth and placed the glass of water to his soft plush lips. "This is the ONLY time I'm doing this, Frog."

Fran gulped only a bit of water, he was extremely tired and didn't want to take too much into his mouth for the fear of drowning if he fell asleep. Bel removed the glass from his lips before he spoke, rather quietly, "Thank you…..Senpai..."

The prince stood from the side of the bed, blushing ever so slightly, "You're not welcome. Now hurry up and get better so I can sterilize my bed."

Fran lay back down, smiling softly, "Okay, sorry, Senpai," He breathed with the tiny amount of voice he could manage.

Turning swiftly, Bel hurried to the door, his blush won the battle for his face and he most defiantly couldn't that un-cute frog see it; Even if he was _sometimes_ cute. Slamming the door roughly, Belphegor let out breath he didn't even realize he was holing; that stupid Frog.

* * *

><p>"Voi, Fran, Where were you this past week?" Squalo all but interrogated as the teal haired walked into the kitchen sleepily. Squalo poured milk into a bowl of cereal –Lucky charms- to be exact.<p>

"Hm," Fran looked up at the commander, It was way to early for this volume, "Senpai held me captive in his room," he spoke quietly, funny thing is it was also the truth, Belphegor refused Fran to leave the room because he didn't want to spread infection until Fran was well enough to wash the things he touched. Maybe that was just Belphegor being paranoid.

Fran sat down at the counter, eating wasn't really that high on his agenda right now for his throat still hurt a bit and his head still rung out a dull throb. Nothing the illusionist couldn't handle though, He just wanted to rest because he felt like shit.

"Tch, that explains a lot," Squalo arrogantly snorted, spooning up some cereal and ate it with not so much more as a sideways glance toward the sick frog.

"Where's Bel Senpai?" the young illusionist croaked, he mentally cursed his throat for hurting.

Squalo looked up at the boy, "You mean he's not with you?" The Shark asked, mouth full of half chewed Lucky charms.

Fran's face remained indifferent, "Taichou, swallow before speaking," He commented looking away, quietly adding, "I thought Boss would've told you that already."

It took a bit for the words to make sense, but with Squalo, you could almost pin-point the second the penny drops. "VRAAAAAI! FRAN!"

Fran had to suppress a giggle at the sight of Squalo; the colour of his face reminded him of a beetroot, it was rather amusing. "Taichou, no need to get upset, just good manners is all," the hint of sarcasm barely noticeable.

This caused Squalo's yelling –if possible- to get louder and more obnoxious. A glass of orange juice came flying toward the shark's head, on contact it shattered, splashing the left side of Squalo's head, soaking his long silver hair. "Shut up," came a bored growl from the far end of the room. Xanxus had been trying to eat, when the Varia's calming and tranquil turned to a raging storm. A murderous glint lurking deep within those crimson eyes of the Boss as his gaze briefly locked with Squalo's steel blue.

"Sorry, Boss," Squalo quietly turned back to his breakfast. Fran stood to leave the now eerily quiet room, "Good shark, Bossu will be proud," Fran teased, only loud enough so the silverette could hear.

Stopping at the doorway, Fran shuddered lightly, the sound of Squalo's teeth grinding in the background. It wasn't the sound that got to him, it was the fact he could hear it ten meters away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh, This took me two days to type….Ugh, I'm sooo tired. So, does anyone have any suggestions on where they think this should go?<strong>

**I'm trying to add tons of jokes but also trying to keep it moderately decent… *sigh***

**Please leave a review, I live off them and they make my day…TAT**


	9. Authors Note

**Sorry for not updating this for sooooo long. I keep meaning to write more and I have about half a chapter but I just can't finish it.. TAT**

**I know I'm an idiot for going off and starting a new story when I'm supposed to finish this one but I just can't seem to do it. **

**The same goes for my other fics that I need to update. I'm only on my third week of holidays but I've still been busy with preparing for college. **

**So sorry that this is not an update but an authors note, please don't kill me, I love you?**


End file.
